Selamanya
by Anya Yuki
Summary: "Jangan menangis..." Senyumnya bertambah lebar. "Aku akan terus mencintai dan menyayangimu..." Tangan itu mengelus rambut putihnya. "...selamanya." ONE SHOT. Mind to RnR?


**Selamanya** by Anya Yuki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Tragedy, Romance

Warning : OOC!

Sumary : "Jangan menangis..." Senyumnya bertambah lebar. "Aku akan terus mencintai dan menyayangimu..." Tangan itu mengelus rambut putih Fukumi. "...selamanya."

Happy read!

"Hari ini hari yang cerah, kan?" komentar seorang pria berambut keperakan yang terlihat mendorong sebuah kursi roda.

"..." seorang wanita berambut putih yang duduk di kursi roda itu tetap menatap lurus. Atau lebih cocok disebut _kosong_. Ya, iris keemasan itu menatap kosong objek didepannya.

"Aku senang Tsunade-san mengijinkanmu berjalan-jalan sebentar ke taman ini, Fukumi-chan." Ucapnya lagi.

"..." ia masih tak merespon.

Pria itu mendorong kursi roda itu menyusuri jalan setapak taman tersebut. Sampai pada sebuah bangku taman.

"Eh? Kamu ingat bangku itu, kan?" tanya pria itu.

"..."

Ia mendorong kursi roda itu mendekat pada bangku itu.

"Seandainya saja masa itu bisa terulang kembali." Gumam pria itu lirih. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah sedikit sendu.

Sementara wanita yang sedari tadi diajak bicara masih tidak merespon. Wajahnya tetap datar dan tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak bergerak sedari tadi.

"Sejujurnya, aku dulu sangat marah ketika kau menghancurkan buku seri icha-ichaku. Tapi sekarang aku malah sangat berharap kalau kau melakukan itu lagi ketika kau melihatku membaca buku itu." Ucap pria itu yang bernama Kakashi Hatake.

"Semua kenangan kita di bangku ini..."

FLASHBACK : ON

Kakashi muda sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman sambil membaca buku kecil berwarna oranye. Ia memakai seragam anak SMA Konoha.

"Kakashi-koi!" terdengar teriakan seorang perempuan. Perempuan muda beriris keemasan itu juga memakai seragam seperti Kakashi.

"Yo, Fukumi-chan!"

Gadis itu berlari mendekati Kakashi yang masih duduk di bangku itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal–marah.

"Sudah kubilang, JANGAN BACA BUKU LAKNAT INI LAGI!" teriak gadis itu sambil merebut buku oranye yang dipegang Kakashi.

"Eh! Fukumi-chan, apa kau tidak mengasihaniku yang penggemar berat buku itu?" tanya Pemuda dengan rambut keperakan itu merajuk.

Gadis yang dipanggil Fukumi terlihat menyeringai tipis. "Never." Desisnya. Ia langsung menyobek lembar demi lembar buku itu dengan cepat.

"Eh! Tunggu!" pekik Kakashi ketika melihat bukunya yang tinggal nama.

"Aku benci buku itu." Gumam Fukumi.

"Fukumi-chaaaan!" rengek Kakashi layaknya anak kecil. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Fukumi lalu mengacak rambutnya.

Fukumi hanya menatapnya dengan death glare andalannya.

"Kau tahu," ucap Kakashi. "Meskipun buku itu berharga bagiku, kau jauh lebih berharga darinya." Ucapnya kemudian.

Tatapan mata Fukumi melembut. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya.

.

Seorang pria dan wanita dengan penampilan layaknya mahasiswa terlihat duduk di sebuah bangku taman sore itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Hei, semua orang tahu aku lebih mencintaimu."

"Tidak juga."

"Itu benar."

"Tidak."

"Benar."

"Aneh kalau kita bertengkar hanya gara-gara ini." Fukumi tertawa kecil.

"Siapa peduli." Kakashi tersenyum.

Fukumi ikut tersenyum. "Ya, siapa peduli."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Semua orang tahu aku lebih mencintaimu."

"Hahahahaha..."

.

"Setelah ini aku akan bekerja, Fukumi-chan."

"Oh."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku mau meneruskan pendidikanku."

"Oh, kupikir kau akan masuk kepolisian bersama Fukuto-san?"

"Aku berbeda dengan Aniki."

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin menjadi apa?"

"Entahlah. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku, ingin menjadi...detektif,"

"Kalau begitu setelah lulus aku juga akan menjadi detektif."

"Hei, menjadi detektif itu sulit. Harus menjadi polisi dulu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi akan lebih mudah bagiku."

"Haah, kalau kau tentu saja. Kau itu sangat jenius." Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Kau juga."

.

"Kakashi-koi, kudengar kau berhasil menjadi detektif?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Kau lupa, ya?"

"Oh, iya... Fukuto-san yang memberitahumu, kan?"

"Sudah jelas,"

"Tapi, aku baru tahu kalau kau pernah menolak menjadi ANBU, kan?"

"...Ya..."

"Mengapa? Menjadi ANBU adalah hal yang paling diimpikan oleh seluruh polisi di Konoha. Kau malah menolaknya." Kakashi menatapnya bingung.

"Karena aku lebih berminat menjadi detektif biasa. Membuatku bisa terus bersamamu." Fukumi menjelaskan dengan wajah datarnya.

Kakashi tersenyum lembut.

.

Kakashi berlari di sepanjang koridor itu. Tubuhnya menegang. Pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk memikirkan penampilannya sekarang yang juga _kacau_.

Kakinya berhenti berlari saat terlihat pintu berwarna putih yang diatasnya ada sebuah lampu berwarna merah menyala.

Matanya menangkap siluet seorang pria yang duduk tegang di bangku yang terletak di depan pintu itu. Penampilannya sama kacaunya dengan penampilan Kakashi. Dialah Fukuto Hibara kakak dari kekasihnya.

"Fukuto-san..." panggilnya pelan.

Orang yang dipanggil Fukuto menoleh ke Kakashi. "Kakashi..."

"Bagaimana–"

PET

Lampu itu telah padam. Ya, lampu itu padam setelah selama 7 jam terus menyala. Kakashi memang terlambat.

Seorang perempuan paruh baya berbaju serba putih keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Fukuto dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Kita belum bisa tahu keadaannya sampai ia sadar. Meskipun koma, tapi seluruh fungsi tubuhnya berfungsi stabil. Tapi..." wanita itu menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Ada kemungkinan ia tak akan bisa menggunakan tubuhnya lagi seperti sedia kala..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti orang hidup tapi mati. Mati tapi hidup."

"!" Kakashi benar-benar terkejut.

"Tapi itu masih kemungkinan. Meskipun kemungkinan besar ia akan mengalaminya, tapi tak ada salahnya kita berdoa semoga itu tidak terjadi." Ucap wanita itu mencoba tersenyum.

FLASHBACK : OFF

"_Seperti orang hidup tapi mati. Mati tapi hidup."_

Kalimat itu kembali teringat oleh Kakashi.

Raut sendu kembali terlihat di wajah tampan Kakashi. Senyum sedih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Fukumi-hime..."

Kakashi berjalan ke hadapan Fukumi dan berjongkok di depannya.

Tangan kokoh itu menyibak poni Fukumi. Wajah tampan itu kembali tersenyum sedih. Wajah datar Fukumi membuat hatinya serasa tersayat belati.

Betapa inginnya ia melihat death glare andalan kekasihnya ini, senyum tipisnya, wajah kesalnya, seringainya, tawanya...

Kemudian ia membelai lembut pipi Fukumi. Betapa inginnya ia melihat rona merah tipis Fukumi di pipi putihnya ini.

Ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir tipis Fukumi yang pucat. Betapa inginnya ia mendengar kata-kata datar namun dalam melompat keluar dari bibir tipis ini.

Wajahnya tak henti menampakkan senyum sedih yang benar-benar menyayat hati.

Tangannya turun menuju punggung tangan Fukumi. Kulit tubuhnya terlihat lebih pucat dari yang dulu. Tangan itu membelai lembut punggung tangan Fukumi.

Ya, betapa besar keinginannya untuk menggenggam mesra tangan ini dan berjalan berdampingan seperti dulu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu..." gumamnya.

TES

Kakashi menyadari ada setetes air jatuh dari wajah Fukumi. Segera sorot matanya menatap wajah Fukumi.

Wajah itu tetap datar. Tapi sungai kecil terbentuk di pipi wanita itu.

Menangis.

Air mata kembali terjatuh dari wajah Fukumi.

Tangan kokoh Kakashi segera meraih pipi Fukumi dan menghapus jejak air mata itu lembut. Tapi air mata kembali mengalir deras dari kelopak mata Fukumi.

"Maaf..."

Raut wajah Kakashi menjadi bertambah sedih. Tapi senyum lembut nan tulus terukir di wajahnya.

"Jangan menangis..."

Senyumnya bertambah lebar.

"Aku akan terus mencintai dan menyayangimu..."

Tangan itu mengelus rambut putih Fukumi.

"...selamanya."

THE END

Author : HYAAAAAAA! Ficnya OOC abis! Tapi ending ini membuat Author nangis (TT_TT)-b

Kakashi : Aku juga hampir nangis pas baca naskahnya...

Fukumi : ...

Fukuto : Oooohh, Imoutoku tercinta...

Fukumi : ...

Author : Fukumi-chan?

Fukumi : ...

Author : Fukumi-chan! Apa yang terjadi padamu?! *goyang-goyangin bahu Fukumi*

Fukumi : Author? *sadar*

Author : Kamu tadi kenapa, Fukumi-chan?

Fukumi : ? ga tau...

Kakashi : Hei, Author, ini dah malem...

Fukuto : Hoaaahmm... ngantuk...

Author : Ya! Saya juga dah ngantuk...

ALL : REVIEW PLEASE?!


End file.
